


Кого ты видишь?

by TatianaakaTen



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaakaTen/pseuds/TatianaakaTen
Summary: У Эда есть улыбка, которая объясняет всего Эда.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> начало третьего сезона.

Эд изгибает губы в улыбке, которая могла бы быть саркастичной или смущённой, как будто бы он сам не определился до конца, и это просто улыбка Эда. Не та широкая лошадиная улыбка, в которой задействованы все зубы, которые у Эда есть и, возможно, появятся, когда у него вырастет второй ряд зубов мудрости. Не грустные усмешки, не та холодная тонкая нитка, которая появляется иногда, когда Эд обижен или зол, или он снова — не он.

У Эда есть улыбка, которая объясняет всего Эда: высокого тощего нерда, который носит на плечах-вешалках костюмы, созданные для мусорного ведра и ситкомов об учёных, и высокого мужчины с разворотом плеч, от которого замирает дыхание, и телосложением атлета. Это улыбка сфинкса. Это улыбка, которая загадывает загадку сама по себе: кто перед тобой? Кого ты видишь?

Глаза Эда мерцают из-под стёкол очков, и Освальд чувствует, как его сердце послушно мерцает вслед за бликами.

— Что? — говорит Эд, и Освальд мотает головой и вздыхает, опуская подбородок на кулак.

— Что? — отвечает он, как будто не понимает, о чём тот.

Эд продолжает улыбаться, но ещё более неуверенно, и Освальд любуется им, как, наверное, самураи когда-то любовались — а может, любуются до сих пор — падающими лепестками сакуры.

Они сидят в тишине кабинета в мэрии, и Эд только что рассказывал ему что-то о том, какие планы ждут Освальда впереди, но он, кажется, запомнил не всё. Если честно, было уже часов восемь вечера, так что Освальд практически ничего не запомнил. Он смотрел на Эда, на то, как двигаются его тонкие губы, как то появляется, то исчезает — мерцает, да — улыбка на его губах, пока он говорит, как ходит кадык под кожей, как двигаются его руки, которые Эду, как обычно, было некуда деть, и вздыхал, думая, что Эд похож на оленёнка, появившегося в свете фар проезжающей машины.

Возможно, думает Освальд, он и есть эта машина, которая Эда в итоге собьёт.

— Вы меня не слушаете, — поджимает губы Эд, глядя на папки, и Освальд тоже смотрит на папки и на руки, которые на них лежат, и ему хочется коснуться ладони Эда, почти что нестерпимо, и поцеловать каждый палец, каждую фалангу, коснуться губами тонкой светлой кожи, почувствовать её прохладу.

— Прости, — соглашается Освальд. — Кажется, я правда тебя не слушаю.

Эд недовольно вспыхивает — и теперь напоминает Освальду надутого ёжика, пыхтящего и готового подставить иголки под любую руку, которая попытается до него дотронуться.

— Это важно. Это информация, которая касается ближайших дней, и эта магистраль, которая должна будет появиться... Понимаете, — вспыхивает сильнее Эд, и глаза у него начинают гореть как будто немного иначе, более зло, чем раньше. И Освальду это тоже нравится — как у Эда меняются эмоции, полутонами, оттенками, будто в коктейле. — Если люди будут недовольны вами с первых дней вашей работы, то это может повлечь...

Эд замирает с приоткрытым ртом, когда Освальд начинает улыбаться и цокает языком, касаясь указательным пальцем губ.

— Девятый час, Эд.

— Да, но, сэр...

— Девятый час, — повторяет Освальд и начинает подниматься с кресла. Они и так задержались на работе. Если Эд хочет работать — он может делать это в рабочее время.

— Но, сэр! — Эд тоже поднимается, подскакивает, и стали в его голосе становится больше. А ещё — обиды, почти детской, потому что ему не дали договорить, не поняли: то, что он говорит — ужасно важно, нужно, что сам Эд — ужасно важный и нужный... но Освальд подумает потом, как объяснить, что ужасно важным и нужным Эд останется для него всегда, а вот рабочее время — уже закончилось.

Освальд ковыляет к нему, проходит мимо, двигаясь к вешалке с верхней одеждой. Оглядываться на Эда не приходится, тот уже скачет длинными шагами вслед, пересекая пространство кабинета гораздо быстрее, и подаёт ему пальто, в которое Освальд ныряет. Эд всё ещё недоволен им, это чувствуется по каждому жесту, но Освальд только сильнее думает о его руках и пальцах. А ещё — о том, что ему нравится, как Эд нервно хлопочет над ним. И волнуется о работе, тоже нервно и, кажется, куда сильнее его самого.

— Давай ты расскажешь мне о магистрали завтра с утра, а сейчас мы пойдём ужинать в тот ресторан, о котором ты мне рассказывал? — примирительно говорит Освальд, оборачиваясь на Эда, который уже заматывает свой шарф так, будто злится на несчастную ткань.

И тянется руками к шарфу, останавливая Эда.

— Ты себя задушишь, — улыбается он, изгибая губы, и смотрит на Эда, и тот теряется и снова издает пыхтящий звук, даже не пытаясь улыбаться в ответ. — Так как насчёт ресторана?

— Он дешёвый и не подходит для вашего статуса, — отрубает Эд, хмурясь и поправляя очки. — Сэр.

Освальд смеётся, наматывает шарф на руку, чтобы Эд наклонился к нему, и утыкается своим лбом в его лоб.

— Значит, именно туда мы и пойдём, — сообщает он.

Свет в кабинете выключает Эд, едва успев это сделать — Освальд выходит, так и не отпустив шарф. И, в общем-то, не выглядит особенно недовольным этим.


End file.
